


Cole

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, libber - Freeform, lightning mom, rock mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: It's nice to talk about your future son with your best friend.





	Cole

**Author's Note:**

> The name 'Olive' was inspired by spinharmony on tumblr! Check them out, they are amazing, and have awesome stories!

"Yes, but what are you gonna name him?"

Libber and Olive were sitting in the park, carelessly talking about anything and everything. The bump on Olive's belly was starting to show, and she now knew that the baby she was carrying was going to be a boy.

"Guess," the master of earth teased her best friend, and turned around to face her.

"Fred?" Libber threw a name in the air.

"Nope."

"Fred… dy?"

Olive laughed, shaking her head. "No!"

"There are millions of names out there, Oli! At least give me a hint!"

"Okay then," Olive said, "you know the name."

Libber groaned, rolling her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Come on, I thought you'd like that joke! It's totally like… your thing, you know?"

"My thing?" Libber smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No more questions, you already got your hint."

"I actually didn't-"

"He's going to be named after one of Lou and I's friends," Olive interrupted. "It should be fairly easy now."

It wasn't.

Olive had to watch her friend throw random names - that belonged to no one she had known - for about ten minutes, followed by laughs and giggles. If she were honest with herself, she was having the time of her life.

Libber was the best friend she could ever ask for. She was funny, talkative, supportive… Olive didn't regret opening up to her in the slightest.

"Okay, okay, final hint," Olive said in-between her laughs. "The friend is from Lou's quartet."

Libber thought for a while before saying, "Colton?"

"Cole," Olive put her hands on her belly and smiled. "We'll name him Cole."


End file.
